DC: 2012-03-05 - To Be a Heroine
Starfire is currently on limited duties after her recent injuries, and so Starfire is currently sitting back and resting over in the lobby, acting as the receptionist and on reserve in case the team needs her for monitor duties. Libby gets off the elevator in her bare feet, carrying her sneakers in one hand. They look to have been in a fire. Before exiting she peeks out of the doors and glances around. The lobby apparently is a okay, so she steps out. She doesn't go too far before she stops at the sight of Starfire. She waves. "Hi. Wow."Starfire smiles over at Libby, "Hello there, and welcome to Titan Towers." She nods over at Libby, "I take it Kara let you downstairs then?" She smiles over and goes to nod over at Libby now and gets up. Or rather floats forwards, her arm still in a sling. Libby offers a smile and a nod, "I'm Hero Girl. I came to see if she was okay after yesterday. Some girl tried arresting her. I brought her cookies. And she let me run on your treadmill until my shoes caught on fire." Starfire smiles over, "A pleasure to meet you now. And it is an honor to meet another heroine. A nd I am glad Kara is okay. We have expalined things over to Terra." Yay cookies! Liberty lifts up a bare foot and wiggles her toes, "I guess I already am Starfire. I sure wasn't expecting to be walking around in Titans Tower in my bare feet." She eyes the injured arm then says, "I saw in the news that you were hurt. I hope you aren't hurt too bad." Starfire smiles, "It is okay. I know what it is to have such thigns covering your toes. T hey should be allowed to wriggle free." She holds her own feet up to wriggle them. "And thank you, it was not that bad." Liberty laughs as she sees Star's toes are out too. She looks at them then does more toe wiggling of her own. "I didn't go bare foot much until recently. But now...well, I tear up shoes like no one's business." Starfire smiles over, "Well, perhaps you could get some of more resistant materials. I know Flash tends to have his specially made. Perhpas you could ask him." "You think so Starfire? I...if they aren't too expensive that would be great." She looks around at all the hideously expensive stuff. "Boy...The Flash. I bet he wouldn't even notice that I was running when I was going full speed." Starfire smiles conspiratorily over at Libby, "No he does not. THen again, even those like Superman are such for him. He is a most amazing individual. I am sur eyou could visit him in the Flash museum and ask." Liberty nods her head. "I'm pretty fast. I just learned how fast. So, it doesn't matter if he is a million times faster, I am still pretty amazed that I can nearly run six hundred miles an hour." She beams, obviously quite proud of herself. Starfire smiles over at Liberty, very impressed now, "That is an extraordinary ability! You can go at near Supersonic speed!" Libby giggles at Starfire's enthusiasm. She is reinfected with her own, and she hops up and down, clapping her hands. "I know! It is great isn't it? I have never gone this fast before. Whenever I try, I end up smashing into something, or tripping over things, stuff like that." Starfire nods over at Libby and smiles, "Yes it is. I am sure you will learn to go muchf aster! Remember, it is not just going fast, but it is having the control and reaction times to judge how to best use your speed." "Oh man. Yeah. I can barely tell what's going on when I get going fast. I mean, on the treadmill it was cool...but out on the streets and stuff, going a hundred or more miles an hour, everything just rushes out to meet me." Starfire nods over at Liberty, "Yes. Th question is not so much how fast you can run, but how well you can turn. Otheriwse you risk running into things." Libby nods her head, "I can't see the stuff I need to be turning around. It's like being in a race car. But I'm pretty good on open flat ground." Offering another smile she says, "Sorry I didn't bring you cookies. Maybe next time. What is your favorite flavor? I brought Supergirl Thin Mints because that seems to be most people's favorite." There is a quiet smile, "Thank you, that would be wonderful. And we could definitely use you over in our invsetigations. Someone fast of foot would be invaluable." "Me? Helping the Titans? Seriously?" She needs to check up on their roster. "Well, I would be honored of course Starfire. That is amazing. Wow. Me, helping the Titans." Starfire smiles over at Libby, "Yes, you would be invaluable. Perhpas in time if you wish you could apply for membership. You have the enthusiasm to do so." No way! Get out! You are totally screwing wit me right?" Once more she is bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. Her past as a cheerleader is showing itself, though perhaps not as obviously to Starfire as it would be to a terran. "I have enthusiasm! Positivity! Yes! Yes!" Then she stops herself and starts giggling. "Sorry. Sorry." Starfire smiles over at Libby, and gives her a quick hug, "Yes, you will do fine. For the moment, the Titans are looking or allies to help us investigate who has made Supergirl into a villain. Would you be willing to help us with this thing? We are afraid that our members may be watched out for, so new heroes will not be." Hero Girl is still pretty damp from her work out with Supergirl, but if Starfire hugs her, she hugs back. Enthusiastically. She even throws in a peck to the cheek. "Of course. Of course be incredibly honored to help out in any way that I could."